Unlucky Shadows
by VampyressAuthoress
Summary: Summary inside. Sake, Pepper?, Grallas. Fire and flames welcome. Website up. Refer to profile.
1. Summary

Unlucky Shadows

Jake is having to go to college and Three Ponies Ranch is in need of a foreman. Pepper's parents happen to have a solution; their foreman is no longer needed since they're selling their ranch in Idaho. Pepper, Jake, and Samantha all get to go meet the potential foreman for Three Ponies Ranch. The interesting thing about this foreman is that Pepper has a history with the foreman. Not only that, the foreman happens to know a friend of Sam's, has two glorious horses, and has a beautiful dog.

This may seem all hunky-dory but something is wrong. Ranches are getting threats and some cattle have turned up dead. Not to mention, something is wrong with the Phantom and Sam feels like she has to help him but the Phantom doesn't want her near him.

What's going on?


	2. Shadow of a Rider

Samantha Forster shivered. She was sitting between Pepper, one of River Bend's hands, and Jake Ely, one of her best friends. Pepper, the red head cowboy, sat in the driver's seat, guiding the silver truck's way to the Idaho ranch. Sadly, Jake was starting college and Three Ponies Ranch needed some help. All the sons were in college or going their own way. So now the Ely's ranch was in need of a foreman. _But why Idaho?_ Sam asked herself. There were plenty of people in Darton who would be a foreman. Then she remembered why they were in Idaho. Her blue eyes looked at Pepper. Apparently his parents couldn't afford to keep their ranch anymore and they didn't want to throw their foreman out. When Pepper had brushed the topic of the Ely's needing a foreman, his mother had demanded to talk to Luke, Jake's father. Samantha scooted closer to Jake, hoping to avoid Pepper's random outbursts. As soon as her side touched Jake's, his eyes popped open from his doze and he looked at Sam. "Brat," he stated with a small eye roll.

"Yo Jake. There's your man," Pepper stated as he pointed to the snowy terrain. Sam squinted her eyes and saw a rider following five cattle. Jake looked out towards the horizon at the rider, his lip twitching up. Sam gave him a quizzical glance and he straightened up.

"I wonder what his horse looks like," Sam pondered as she looked at the horse that was turned white due to the falling snow.

"I wana know who he is," Pepper stated, looking at them with a small shrug. Sam remembered being told that Pepper had run away from his home in search of better weather and other benefits. With his parents permission, Wyatt Forster kept him on River Bend Ranch as one of his cowhands. Pepper usually rode a chestnut gelding named Nike.

"You don't know who he is?" she asked curiously. She watched the cowboy shake his head and then she directed her attention to what was in front of her. A typical ranch house covered in snow was positioned close to a large barn. "This is nice," Sam commented. Pepper snorted but nodded his head in agreement.

The silver truck rumbled past more snow and Pepper put it in park. As the three of the hopped out of the cab, a snow-covered dog raced towards them. Suddenly the dog stopped, ears pricked towards the rider out in the field. The dog bolted towards the rider and a stray cow got pushed back into the group. Pepper led the way, Jake at his side, but Sam lagged, looking around, searching for horses. When she heard her name called by an irritated Jake, she ran to catch up. Stamping their boots off on the porch, Pepper guided them into a mud room where the boots got taken off, jackets stripped off, and hats hung up. "Hey ma!" Pepper shouted towards pots clanging and water running. She heard a murmur and a quiet meow.

Exiting the mud room, Sam saw the inside of the house. It had a quaint set up, something expected of a ranch couple. Walls were painted blue and red, floors had tracks of dust, and a woman was standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips. "Hello Pepper," she said softly as the red headed middle age woman embraced her son. Obviously Pepper was embarrassed because he hugged his mother but cleared his throat. "Nice to see ya ma. The boys say hi," Pepper stated with a smile. Sam couldn't help but smile at the calico cat that now rubbed against her legs.

"Why hello there," she cooed as she bent down to let the cat sniff her hand. She looked up at Jake who stood awkwardly in the kitchen.

"That's Lily and I'm Kelly," Pepper's mom stated as she held her hand out for Jake and Sam to shake. After introductions, Kelly guided the three into the green living room and they all sat on the floral printed couches. "So how was the trip?" she asked curiously.

"Good", "Long", "Interesting" were all said at the same time. Kelly chuckled and noticed how Pepper looked around. It then struck Sam that his father hadn't come out. Kelly cleared her throat and looked towards a closed door. "Your father, Keith, hasn't been feeling very well," she clarified and Pepper nodded in understanding. Sam couldn't help but wonder if his father got sick a lot.

Sam looked towards the kitchen when the door open, toe nails clicked, and a light grunt occurred. Suddenly the snow covered dog rushed inside and ran. The sound of a jacket being torn off, boots being thrown, and a hat being tossed were heard and Kelly looked after the dog, an amused look playing on her face.

"Ollie!" a light voice shouted. Pepper sat up straight, confused.

"Who…?" Pepper asked his mother. Kelly gave him a look. Suddenly a girl, about Pepper's age, rushed in, sliding on the wood floor due to her socks. Jake looked amused as the girl disappeared and then reappeared with a wet collie with a wagging tail.

"I'm sorry Kelly, she did it again. I'll clean up," the girl stated, her face strained. Sam watched Kelly wave her hand in a nonsense gesture. The girl disappeared, locking the dog in a room that looked like a morning room.

"Pepper, Jake, Samantha," Kelly addressed as she motioned the girl to sit next to her. Sam couldn't help but take in her appearance. The girl had black hair that held a reddish tint. Arched eyebrows hovered above curious brown eyes and a light smile was painted on a fair, heart face. "This is Shadow Ravisk. Shadow this is Samantha Forster of River Bend Ranch and Jake Ely of Three Ponies Ranch." Sam looked over at Pepper who's face had been brushed pink.

"Hey it's a pleasure to meet you guys," Shadow stated with a smile as she leaned forward to shake Sam and Jake's hand. "And it's nice to see you again Pepper," Shadow added with a smile. An odd silence filled the air and Shadow rubbed the back of her neck. Sam knew that Shadow was probably uncomfortable since most cowboys she knew did that in awkward situations.

"Do you have any horses?" Sam decided to ask. Shadow smiled and nodded her head.

"I have two. Grace and Rogue," Shadow replied. "I'll show them to you later," she promised.

Kelly grinned and clapped her hands once. "Well. Shadow will be leaving today to Nevada. She's riding her horses and hooking up with a friend along the way," Kelly said, Pepper sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Shadow with new eyes.

"You certainly have… Changed," Pepper said with a blush. Kelly laughed softly and Shadow gave him a reassuring smile. Sam snuck a look at Jake from the corner of her eye; he was as lost as she was. "Um. Shadow and I grew up together. Her parents had the ranch next to us," Pepper explained. Shadow's smile disappeared and Kelly rubbed her arm. "What?" Pepper asked, unsure of why his mother was shooting him odd looks.

"My parents died in a car accident a few years ago. In order to pay for loans and their funeral, my aunt sold their ranch," Shadow explained. The dog in the locked room began howling and Shadow scowled. "Crazy dog," she muttered as she excused herself to go dry off the dog and clean up the floor. Kelly sighed softly.

"She's doing like this two person journey with her friend Nicolas," Kelly started. "She's already packed and he has her stuff as well as her stallion, Rogue. She's going to be riding her mare, Grace," Kelly explained. Sam's head tilted in recognition but then she shook her head when she saw the girl return.

"Well. I'll see you guys in Nevada but I got to get joining now if I want to stay ahead of schedule," Shadow stated as she began pulling on chaps and buttoned a plaid flannel shirt over her thermal shirt she was wearing. "Thank you so much for sheltering me Kelly. The cattle are gone except for your lovely gal. She's in the barn," Shadow stated as her and Kelly hugged. Shadow turned around and smiled at the three, shaking their hands. "See you guys soon."

~How I see them; I can't remember if links work or not so you might have to cut and paste~

Shadow Ravisk:/images/emo-hair/emo_hair_

Ollie:.

Grace:.

Rogue:.

Shout outs!

**Fancy Girl Halflinger **I will try an update as much as possible. To be honest I've lagged behind with my other stories but I'm hoping to come out of my little writer's block.

**PhantomStallionCrazzy You know… Having a look alike of Sam hurt the Phantom would be interesting. To be honest I have yet to come up with that. So I'm definitely going to think about that! **


	3. Familiar Campsite

Crisp Nevada air made Sam smile. "So how was Idaho?" Jen asked curiously as they rode around Aspen Creek. Ace, the bay gelding, snorted and wanted to go into a lope but it'd be too hard to talk and lope at the same time.

"It was interesting. Apparently Shadow, the girl that the Ely's hired, grew up with Pepper and she always had this big crush on him. But he ran away and her parents died so his parents took her in. She has two horses and a dog," Sam stated, not knowing exactly what to say.

Jen gave her a grin. "That's all you were thinking about when you were there, right? Horses?" she asked with a chuckle and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes. She also has an interesting collie that was covered in snow," Sam added. Jen shook her head and chuckled. Suddenly Silk Stockings and Ace came to a half, their ears were pricked and nostrils flared. "What do you think they hear or see?" she whispered, Ace's ears not turning towards her voice. Jen's energetic mare, nicknamed Silly, swung into a swift trot and Ace followed her. Sam saw how Jen tried to regain control of her mare but Silly just kept going. "Wait. Jen. Listen," Sam stated, her voice hushed. A sweet song floated across the creek. Sam couldn't help but think about the cougar that use to live here with the Phantom's son, New Moon.

Sam watched Jen and Silly go ahead and Jen turned around with a grin. Sam cocked her head in confusion. "It's an old friend," Jen hinted as her and Silly disappeared. Sam and Ace followed. The first thing Sam saw were two Gypsy Vanners; one looked familiar whereas the other looked like her white coat had been sprinkled with black paint, her mane and tail were a deep gray. Sam smiled, recognizing the large pinto.

"Lace?!" Sam exclaimed with a smile. The mare's ears pricked in curiosity but she was focused on the hunched figure that was producing the sound. The violinist stopped and looked up at the two riders.

"Samantha? Jenifer?" Nicolas said with a smile as he got up. Sam was about to reply until she looked towards a snap of wood. Sam sucked in a breath. Spike, a bachelor stallion Helen Coley named, stood far away from the colorful vardo. When he saw the newcomers and the music stopped, his eyes rolled and he bolted away. Sam looked at Jen in surprise. Then she noticed a dun standing towards the back of the vardo with a girl sitting near his head.

"Sam?" the girl asked with a smile. Shadow stood up and wiped off the seat of her pants.

Sam shook her head and looked at Jen. "Hey Nicolas and Shadow," Sam greeted at the same time Jen greeted Nicolas. "Jen this is Shadow, the Ely's new foreman. Shadow this is my best friend Jen, who lives on Harmony Ranch," Sam introduced with a mile.

The tall, lean girl stood up and shook Jen's hand. "So nice to meet you," Shadow Ravisk stated with a grin.

"Pleasure," Jen stated with a smile as she patted Silly's neck. Silly extended her nose towards the stallion who pricked his ears at her and raised his head and gave a short whinny. Shadow chuckled and intertwined her fingers in his black mane.

"This is Rogue and the Gypsy Vanner next to Lace is Grace," Shadow introduced her two horses as they bobbed their heads in agreement and Grace trotted towards her master, wanting her love as well. A short yip came from Nicolas' vardo and the shorthaired collie peeked her head past the cloth. "Oh and that's Ollie," Shadow stated as if she missed the most important part of their group.

"They're beautiful," Sam stated with a smile as Jen nodded her head in agreement. Shadow smiled and looked at their mounts.

"Wow. Your guys' horses look fantastic," Shadow stated as she moved towards them, palms up near the horses. The two girls swelled with pride.

"This is Ace," Sam introduced as she stroked her gelding who bobbed his head, showing the star on his forehead.

"And this is Silk Stockings but just call her Silly," Jen stated with a grin as her palomino bobbed her head eagerly. Sam looked towards Nicolas gazing at Shadow as she stroked the two horses.

"They're both beautiful," Shadow stated with a smile as she tickled both of the horses' noses. Suddenly a black horse appeared with a rider at ease. "Oh! Hi Jake," Shadow stated with a small wave.

Jake tilted his Stretson in greeting at the four people. "My dad was wondering when you'd get to the ranch. My mom and Sam's step mom and grandma planned this whole welcome party for you," Jake stated in a bored tone. His mustang eyes drifted around the campsite and he spotted the two horses and dog. "Nice horses. You're about to get another," he stated, his tone amused.

"Oh?" Shadow asked, confusion and surprise written on her face.

"Yep. My dad went to Wild Springs and bought a stallion fresh off the range. He wants to see how well you are at breaking rough stock," Jake stated, obviously eager to see it. Sam grew slightly worried. The Phantom's herd was protected but what stallion could be brought in? She immediately worried that it was New Moon, the Phantom's son. Jake caught her worried look. "He's a chestnut."

Sam thought about the wild stallions who were chestnuts. Jen cleared her throat and looked at Sam. "It's probably the one chestnut with the yellowish tail," she cleared up and Sam's eyes widened. _Yellowtail._ Her mouth shaped into an O. Shadow cocked her eyebrow but didn't press for details.

A silence occurred and Nicolas clapped his hands together, causing some horses to sidestep. "To your ranch, then?" he asked Jake curiously and he nodded his head. Shadow gave Silly and Ace one last tickle and headed towards her two horses with her hands on her hips.

"Who's turn is it?" she asked the two horses. Grace blew air out of her lips and stood next to Lace, swinging her head over Lace's back. "I figured it was Rogue's. Just checkin'," Shadow concluded with a grin as she put tack on the dun stallion who bobbed his head eagerly. When she was mounted up, the four riders trotted on the side of the vardo that held Ollie and Grace tied onto a ring on the side.

PhantomStallionCrazzy-------------------

no problem! if i use your idea, i'll make sure to give you credit. :)

God'srider-------------------

sake all the way!! and thanks, i really hope this story ends well

fancy Girl Halfinger ()-------------------

i think i will have something happen between pepper and shadow... unless... nicolas moves in first... hmmmm....

cattiedanty-------------------

thanks! if i do need any help, i'll definetly let you know. sorry that the ending was confusing, hopefully this clears it up a shmidge.

gr8h0rseluvr-------------------

pepper deserves a little story with him more involved! lol. and that's awesome. let me know whenever you get a fanfic about him started. and wait no longer! here's the next chapter. and now i shall work on the partayyyy

thanks guys for the reviews! anyway, i started on a site for people to get on and give ideas and like yell at me when i don't update. lol. it's on my profile so if you want, check it out. i promise i'm not full of myself; i made the site so that way people could give me feedback instead of just reviews and such!


	4. CHANGE of heart

Warm breezes, bright blue Nevada sky, and the soft crunches of wooden tires and hooves brought a smile to Shadow's face as her stallion trotted on the right side in front of Jake Ely. Behind her, Grace talked away to her new friend, Witch. Everyone except Shadow had a surprise look on their face as Witch and Grace chit chatted away as if they were old friends seeing each other for the first time in years. Hooves and wheels caused the wood of the bridge to creak slightly but the group made it up the long drive and stopped near the stables. A welcome banner, smiling faces, and the scent of food caused Shadow to blush and give a nervous laugh when her short haired collie jumped out of Nicolas' vardo and trotted up to the large German Shepherd and small sandy dog. A woman with blonde hair skipped to Rogue's side and smiled up at Shadow. "Hello! Welcome. I'm Maxine Ely," she introduced with a smile as Shadow swung down and shook her hand. In Shadow's opinion, her zip up gray sweatshirt and dark wash jeans might lead people to believe she was just a city girl playing make believe. Before Shadow could even introduce herself, she was pulled into a bear hug. She blushed softly when she realized how large Pepper's arm muscles had become.

"Hi Pepper," she managed as she struggled to look at Maxine Ely. "Hi Maxine. I'm Shadow Ravisk. You guys really didn't need to do this," she managed as Pepper let go of her and Rogue snorted.

"Are you kidding? Of course I did! Now I won't be the only woman here," Maxine stated with a grin, the neighbors chuckling. "Plus I'll throw any party if it means we get to eat Sam's grandma's food," Maxine added with a dreamy expression. An elderly woman chuckled and stood next to Maxine.

"My food isn't that great. It just takes practice," Grace stated. She pulled Shadow into a hug. "Not to mention Luke is on the way with that wild one," she added as she pulled away and tsked her tongue at Maxine.

"He just wants to make sure his first foreman can actually break a horse," Maxine explained with a smile as she looked at the slightly tan eighteen year old. "The men are actually betting on you," she whispered to Shadow.

Sam couldn't help but look at the girl. The hair that had appeared black with a red tint was actually a dark auburn with multiple shades of red. She wondered briefly if Shadow's hair was natural. Sam listened to the girl's sweet voice. "Oh? Well. What's the bet?" Shadow asked curiously.

Maxine looked at Grace and the other women who had crowded the new girl. "Well. It's whether or not you'll break the horse by tomorrow. They're waiting till the stallion gets here to start placing," a redhead answered in a hushed tone.

After the horses had been stripped of their tack, they were placed in the pasture with the rest of the neighbor herd. Rogue, the dun stallion, followed Jen's Silk Stockings and he stayed by her side as they grazed with Ace and a few others. Grace, the sprinkled Gypsy, continued gossiping with her sister, Lace, and Witch. Shadow smiled softly as she watched all the horses, who probably didn't see each other all the time, graze peacefully. When she heard a soft scuff, she looked to her left and saw Nicolas standing next to her with a soft smile. They conversed about their mares but then she saw in the corner of her eye a green eyed Pepper. Casually Shadow walked over there, pretending to check out the corral, and Nicolas followed her. Her dark auburn hair stayed shaded underneath her black Stetson.

When the clacks of boards and anger whinnies floated into the air, Shadow stopped and looked to the drive where a denim truck drove a silver trailer. She quickly moved towards the gate of the corral as the truck and trailer back up. She heard the slamming of a door and across from her stood a tall, red tree. "Hello. I am Luke Ely. You must be Shadow," he stated in a no nonsense voice. He quickly unlatched the trailer and a chestnut burst back and bucked in the corral. "He's a gift from me to you," her new employer stated, humor in his eyes.

She grinned. "Thank you," Shadow stated as the man walked away and started calling for bets. A gray haired woman came quickly to her side and talked about how she called this stallion Yellowtail and how she had seen him in a bachelor band. Shadow took in the information but watched the light chestnut, almost Palomino like, buck and rear and call to the range. His flaxen mane and tail flowed behind him as he bolted from one side of the corral to the other. Shadow was engrossed in his beauty. When someone clamped their hand on her shoulder, she shook away her daydreams and looked at a man who looked younger than Luke Ely.

"Hi. I'm Kit. I'm the eldest son and only here for a few days but my dad somehow managed to get tack for you if you want to head on in there," the guy explained as he handed the black tack to her. Shadow couldn't help but be surprised; not because of the fact that the tack was light but she was surprised at how they already had tack. She smiled and took the tack happily, sliding under the rails of the brown fence.

The stallion didn't like that someone new was in his domain. The stag charged at her but Shadow stood still and stared at the stallion. When he knocked into her, causing her to hit the fence, she just moved and set the tack down on the ground, then sitting herself down in the dirt. She listened to the countless bucks and fierce calls but she stayed on the ground, her black hat cocked down over her face. When the hoof beats stopped and she heard intakes of breath, Shadow continued to stay still. The stallion jerked off her hat and dropped it on the ground near his hooves, his eyes challenging her to reach near them and grab it. Shadow stood up and the stallion looked at her with curiosity but yet disgust. How dare she stand up and look at him? He snorted as if he were offended and nipped the air. "You don't scare me, you know that right?" her soft voice whispered to him. His flaxen tail flicked in irritation as she spoke soft words to him. She knew it was foolish but she bent down and picked up her hat then rest it on the post. While her back turned, Yellowtail pulled on her hood, causing her to unzip it as he continued to pull. She turned around to him with her hands on her hips.

"I already like this boy. He's making her take stuff off," a male voice mumbled just enough to let Shadow catch it. She ignored the mumbled agreements and heads being slapped. Her attention was focused on the stallion that had thrown her zip up away. She sang softly, only loud enough for the stallion to catch her words. **(A/N:** **Oh yeah! Here comes the song. Lol)**

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits youSomebody else gets what you wanted againYou know it's all the same, another time and placeRepeating history and you're getting sick of itBut I believe in whatever you doAnd I'll do anything to see it through_

The stallion looked at her with an odd expression but his ears were pricked in curiosity as she serenaded him. Before she started the next verse, the stallion turned his rump to her as if he was no longer interested in her voice; his tail flicked as if she were just a pesky fly._Because these things will change, can you feel it now?These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall downIt's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally winWe'll sing hallelujah!We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_

His ears trembled and Shadow knew he was just about to break and turn back around. When he did turn to face her, he stepped towards her and she stepped back. He cocked his head in confusion and took another step closer, she backed up one step to keep the distance how it was. Yellowtail snorted and held his head high, his eyes watching her._So we've been outnumbered, raided and now corneredIt's hard to fight when the fight ain't fairWe're getting stronger now from things they never foundThey might be bigger but we're faster and never scaredYou can walk away and say we don't need thisBut there's something in your eyes says we can beat this'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall downIt's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally winWe'll sing hallelujah!We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_

Shadow smiled when he took a step back because now she could take a step towards him. He snorted and flicked his tail. He gave one small buck then walked towards her, far too quickly for her to back up._Tonight we standed on our kneesTo fight for what we worked for all these yearsAnd the battle was long, it's the fight of our livesWill we stand up champions tonight?It was the night things changed, can you see it now?These walls that they put up to hold us back fell downIt's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave inWe'll sing hallelujah!We sang hallelujah!Hallelujah!_

He acted as if getting closer to her was all his idea. He slung his head over her shoulder and her audience snorted in disbelief. After thirty minutes of sitting and five minutes of 'play', the stallion trusted her, somewhat. "Renegade," she whispered to him, his ears trembling in agreement to the name. When she moved away and grabbed the bit-less bridle and the soft, split reins, Renegade shied and gave a half-hearted rear. She tsked her tongue and he came to her as if he were a simple dog. He was hesitant when the tack went on but he dealt with it, staring at her with a guarded expression. She looked at the audience; the women looked amazed but their eyes said they knew she could do it. The men… She didn't even want to note the absolute regret. She went to Renegade's left and put her weight in the stirrup, when he adjusted the way he stood, she swung her right leg and stood in the stirrups. He snorted but he allowed it. Once her butt touched the saddle, he was bucking.

Shadow simply moved with him as she pulled softly on the reins; he listened to her command and tried to buck as he went in a circle. "Give it up Ren," she said softly to the rearing, bucking bronc. She heard two worried nickers and noted that she needed to hug her two horses. Renegade's running, rearing, and bucking slowed and she felt the tremors. Shadow kissed his neck and the horse snorted. She looked towards the audience. "So is this broken? Or do you want me to shift gaits?" she asked curiously, mostly to Luke, who waved for her to do gaits.

Boots touching his sides, Renegade went into a walk then transitioned into a smooth trot then developed into his pleasant lope. She pulled him to a gentle stop and grinned. "I think Renegade would like some water and a few hours to rest," she commented as she rode him to the gate, wanting to see how the stallion would react to more room. Sam opened the gate with a jealous smile and Shadow simply made Renegade trot to the water. She dismounted and, when he was finished, led him to the hitching rail where she stripped him of his light tack. Renegade stood patiently as she brushed him then led him to the corral.

When she slipped out of the dozing Renegade's corral, she brought her hat and zip up with her. It was silent but then Pepper let out a cowboy yip. "I just won part of that pot!" he stated as he did a small victory dance. The women chuckled and gave her hugs before scurrying off to finish putting the table together and finishing up the food. The men crowded her and spoke many words of disbelief and congrats. Shadow was curious about who had sided with her and she found out it was two people splitting the plot: Nicolas and Pepper.

--------

cattiedanty-------------------I'll probably start adding more in the chapters. I just sometimes don't know what else to add. Lol. Like this chapter, I figured the taming of Yellowtail was enough. The festivities will be next once I finish.

evilmunchkin-------------------I hope to update at least once a week. -crosses fingers-

God'srider -------------------Thanks! I just hope the plot comes out okay.

PhantomStallionCrazzy -------------------I think Jake will ask Sam to dance, dare or not. Lol. I also think Pepper will have to ask his Idaho girl to at least dance with him once… Unless Nicolas asks first… Bum bum bumm. Jen will probably dance with Ry-ry.

Fancy Halflinger

* * *

For some reason my computer got stupid and didn't let me put in your name. I'm sorry if it's wrong. Anyway I definitely will keep up with posting. I won't disappear for a year… again. -sighs-


End file.
